Ninjago New Masters of Spinjitzu
by KeyBladeFiciton
Summary: The Ninja have gone into hiding due to an unbeatable threat. They've now all had children of their own and are living normal lives when that threat resurfaces. Now it's time for the new generation of Ninja to surface. Will they be able to stop the threat that their parents couldn't?
1. Ninja

_Chapter 1_

Ninja

_What if I told you once upon a time, I, was a ninja._

_Really daddy? You were a ninja?_

_Maybe, just listen to the story._

"_**Once upon a time there lived six Ninjas. Their names were Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and Nya."**_

_Like Mr. Jay, and Miss Nya and, and you daddy._

_Yes, yes. Now just listen, ok._

_Ok!_

"_**Now, these Ninjas weren't ordinary Ninja. No. These Ninja had special powers.**_

_**Kai, the fire ninja, could create and manipulate fire.**_

_**Jay, the lightning ninja, could utilize the power of lighting.**_

_**Cole, the earth ninja, could control earth, and he also had super strength.**_

_**The Ninjroid Zane, the ice ninja, had the powers of ice. He could freeze anything.**_

_**Nya, the water ninja, could control water.**_

_**And Lloyd. Lloyd, the green ninja, had the power of Energy.**_

_**One day these Ninja had to go on a mission to stop a powerful magician who could steal their powers from them, so the Ninja plotted and planned for a while and finally, they came up with a plan to stop the powerful magician."**_

_Daddy, what does plotted mean?_

_It basically means planned._

_Why did you use the same word twice?_

_Uhhh... Because it sounded right. Anyway._

"_**The Ninja were ready to carry out their plan to beat the magician when they were ambushed by him! The Ninja were caught off guard and one of the Ninja, the Ninja named Lloyd, got his powers taken from him. Zane was shut down due to a powerful spell that couldn't be broken. And the Ninja with down to five members, one powerless, were defeated. The power of the magician was too strong soon the Ninja had to go into hiding, and there they stay till this very day, hiding so that the great magician Shou Shi couldn't steal any more of their powers. So they could get stronger. So they could one day beat the magician."**_

_So the Ninja lost? And ran? That's dumb._

_Not really. You see the Ninja had people to protect and by going into hiding they were protecting all of Ninjago._

_How were they protecting Ninjago by running?_

_Master Shou Shi only hunted Ninja so when the Ninja went into hiding he became less of a threat._

_Ohhh. I don't understand. Hey, were you really a Ninja?!_

_I don't know._

_Yes you do!_

_No, I don't._

_Yes you do!_

_Goodnight Robin. I love you._

_But daddy!_

_Goodnight._

_Goodnight!_

"Zachery?" Robin yelled from his side of their shared bedroom.

"Why are you yelling?" The 13-year old questioned. Zachery wasn't really one who cared for yelling. Actually, he didn't care for a lot of things his older brother did. Who was he to complain, though? He was most likely to be teased or tortured if he did, and honestly, he would rather not deal with it. Zachery wasn't the fighting type and didn't care to argue either. In fact, he considered himself a pacifist. He liked when everything was relaxed and calm. He wasn't zen or anything, he actually didn't like the idea of meditation. Zachery was just commonplace.

"Just wanted to make sure you could hear me," Robin replied. Robin, who is 16, is seen as the all-around cool guy to everybody. Outgoing, athletic, good looking, all traits anyone would wish for. Although in Zachery's opinion what he really needs is a brain, as Robin wasn't the brightest light bulb. "I came up with a brilliant idea."

Zachery rolled his eyes. "I know whenever you say something is brilliant, it's quite the contrary."

"Shut up! I'm guessing you thought I didn't know what that meant." he got up and spun the desk chair Zachery was sitting in so that they could face each other.

"How romantic you want me to look into your eyes," Zachery said sarcastically as he took his reading glasses off. "I don't really like you all that much though so-" Robin plucked him hard on the forehead before he could finish his sentence. "Ow!" he moaned pressing his hands to his forehead.

"That's your punishment. Now listen, you know Dad's Office, and how he always keeps it locked? Well, I found where he hides the key and- "

This time Zachery cut Robin off. "No. I'm not doing it."

"You didn't even let me finish," Robin whined. "I was gonna say-"

"You found the key, and you think we should sneak into Dad's Office," Zachery said finishing Robin's sentence.

"No, I wasn't gonna say that," Robin said trying to play off the fact that he was obviously gonna say that.

"Then what were you gonna say?" Zachery asked with a smirk.

"Ummm... I was gonna say..." Robin started.

"I'm listening," Zachery said folding his arms.

"Whatever. Fine, I was gonna say that." Robin said plucking Zachery again in the same place.

"What was that for?" Zachery whined.

"For being smug you little brat." Robin laughed. "Now back to business. Please."

Zachery stared at his brother in slight disbelief. "You just plucked me in the forehead twice. Why would or even should I do anything for you?"

"Don't you wanna find out what dad hides in there? He could have a mystery occupation or something." Robin said trying to convince his little brother.

"Oh wow," Zachery said in pretend shock.

Robin frowned. "What?"

"You used the word occupation instead of job. Congratulations!" Zachery laughed and applauded. He instantly protected his face when he saw Robin move, but instead of being plucked, he was pushed out of his chair. His head hit the desk on the way to the ground, and he groaned at the pain.

"You asked for that," Robin said placing his foot lightly on Zachery's chest. "You want more?"

Zachery winced a little. "No thank you."

"To be a pacifist you really like getting yourself into fights," Robin said moving his foot and going to sit back on his bed.

"I don't really," Zachery responded plainly. "I just like making fun of you sometimes."

"What is always the end result?" Robin asked.

"This," Zachery said getting up, and picking the chair up, so he could sit back down.

"Anyway, you're doing it or I'll make your life miserable," Robin said firmly.

"Why do you want me to do this anyway?" Zachery asked pouting.

"Well since dad trusts you more than me, you're gonna make up a reason as to why we were in there," Robin said.

Zachery shook his head. "We both know that won't work because unlike you I'm a terrible liar. You know that though, so I know that's not why you want me to come with you. Why do you really want me to come along?"

"Fine," Robin said annoyed. "If I get caught, and get grounded or something, I need someone who to get in trouble with. That's all. Oh! and I need a lookout."

Zachery face palmed himself. "You are a great example of the saying misery loves company."

"Don't care all that much." Robin shrugged. "Now, let's go," he said dramatically grabbing Zachery by the wrist and dragging him across the hall to their father's office. Their home was a one-story building that used to be used for storage, despite its small size. There were 4 rooms beside the kitchen and the living room. The first was Zachery and Robin's Room. The room was big enough for the 2 of them to each have a separate side, but one probably would mistake it for a trash bin due to the side that had trash scattered around as if it were the carpet that didn't exist. It was pretty much impossible for Zachery to keep his side clean, and he gave up on the idea of having a cleanroom. The second was the Bathroom, which was also a pigsty, but not just because of Robin. Their father had obviously also given up the idea of having a clean anything. He was always in a rush, so he never cleaned up after himself, which annoyed Zachery to no end. The third was their father's room. Robin snuck into it once but said it was so boring it wasn't worth his time. The last one was their father's office. Neither of the brothers had ever been in there. They always just observed as their father would walk in after work, and stay there until odd hours of the night. He wouldn't eat while he was in the office, so usually Zachery would either stay up to give him his food or leave him a note on his door. Otherwise, Zachery noticed, he wouldn't eat at all. Robin all together gave up on his father and grew a strong dislike for his neglectfulness. As they stood in front of the door Zachery mentally prepared himself for the mess so, he wouldn't get furious, and Robin thought hard about how he really hoped his father did something half important.

They opened the door to find, to Zachery's surprise, a regular clean office. There was nothing really special about it, everything was organized on shelves, in file cabinets, or in cubbyholes. The desk was the only thing that was out of sorts. Folders scattered on top of it, and papers sticking out of drawers. "You're probably inwardly freaking out because the desk is a mess." Robin joked.

"Actually no. I'm not a neat freak. I just don't believe the house should look like trash." Zachery said.

"Whatever." Robin rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'll search you look out for dad."

"I don't like this idea," Zachery said.

"I don't care," Robin smirked.

After about an hour of looking Robin asks "Zachery, have you seen him yet?"

"Not yet, what are you looking for anyway?"

He turned to face Zachery to find he wasn't even at the door. What kind of lookout doesn't even watch the door? he thought to himself. "First of all, none of your business. Second, how do you know he's not coming? You're not even looking!"

"I was looking when you asked. However, it is my business." Zachery responded with what Robin liked to call his smug know it all look.

"How so?" Robin asked.

Zachery started pacing as if he was thinking really hard. "Well, I have reason to know why we're looking in dad's office and what we're looking for because, one, I'm helping you by looking out for dad, two, I could always leave the room and when dad comes home I'll tell him you were in his office."

Crap, I knew that stupid little weasel had something evil planned. Robin thought. He looked at Zachery and rolled his eyes. Zachery just gave him his bratty little smile as Robin would call it. "I could always tell him you were in here with me," he said.

"Who would believe you?" Zachery asked sitting down staring robin down with his arms crossed.

Robin sighed and rolled his eyes again. "Fine."

Zachery grinned with a look of triumph. "So what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a file, hard drive, book, anything that says something about Ninja."

"Why?" Zachery asked moving closer to Robin.

"Because, when I was younger dad used to tell me stories about Ninja, and he used to talk about how he, Jay, Nya, and some others used to go around fighting bad guys. So, I thought to myself"

Zachery interrupts Robin mid-sentence to say "You think? I didn't know that."

"Could you just listen," Robin demanded agitated. "So, I thought to myself, dad can't be just a boring history teacher there has to be something more to him. That's why I'm digging through his stuff be-"

"Because you think dad's a Ninja," Zachery said finishing his sentence. "You know as well as I do that dad's just a simple high school teacher and that Ninja are superstitions."

"Then why would dad use his name in the stories?" Robin tested him.

"Because he wanted himself to seem cooler to you when you were six."

"Then why did he add his friends into the story?"

"Because he needed more characters. Just face it dad can't be-"

"Dad can't be what, Zachery?" Zachery and Robin both jumped at the sound of their father's voice. Both boys turned to see their father at the door with his, I'm angry, so I'm gonna kill you with a smile, face.

"D-d-d-dad. Uhhhhh..." Zachery tried to say. Why am I panicking? I just need to talk. Breath and talk. Zachery said to himself.

"Go on Zachary I wanna hear what dad can't be, along with an explanation to why you two are in my office," Lloyd said crossing his arms.

"Well... I... We..." Zachery tried again. Doing the shy act, huh? Practically begging for me to rescue you. Well, not this time little bro. Robin laughed in his head.

"You can't explain, Zachery? Then what about you Robin? can you tell me what you were doing my office?" Lloyd said turning his head to Robin.

Crap_. _Robin thought. "We were just looking for something we lost in here," he said trying to think quickly of a lie he could tell.

"Really? What was it that you guys lost in my office, and how did it get in my office in the first place?" Lloyd asked smile shining through even more.

"You see me and Zachery were playing this mobile game and I got so mad that I threw my phone and it landed somewhere in your office." Robin tried.

"So you threw your phone and it just magically happened to land in my office which was locked?" He asked Robin looking at him as though there was something wrong with him.

"Yes!" Robin said hoping he'd buy it.

"Hmmm... Well, you're both getting grounded for a month for sneaking into my office and an extra two weeks for Robin for lying."

"What? That's totally unfair." Robin said in disbelief.

"Life's not fair Robin. How do you think I feel about you guys sneaking around my office when I've told you on multiple occasions not to?"

"Nothing's supposed to be fair for you, you're a dad!" Robin yelled.

"Cool it, Robin, before you get more time. Now, I'm going to pay the Walkers a visit. Would you guys like to join me?" Lloyd asked.

Nooooooo not the Walkers. Robin thought almost aloud. "Nope. Plus I'm grounded now." he retorted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ask you guys if you wanted to, I meant to say you guys are going with me to the Walkers house as a part of your punishment."

"What!?" Robin and Zachery said at the same time.

"Yeah, I think Sally would like the company, and Nya asked me if you guys were coming so she could make you guys some cookies."

"I hate her cookies! They taste like something died in them." Robin whined.

"She knows. That's why she makes them, to keep you on your best behavior." Lloyd laughed. "Go to your room and be ready to go in 10 minutes."

Robin and Zachery both turned to go to their room. Lloyd put a hand on Robin's shoulder and warned him "Robin if you decide that you're not going to get ready you're getting an extra week."

He just rolled his eyes and continued walking. When they got to their room Robin told Zachery he wasn't going. Zachery just shrugged and picked up a book. He didn't really feel like dealing with it.

Stupid little bookworm won't even listen to me vent_. _Robin thought. He got ready to go and laid in his bed thinking to myself I can't wait till I'm 18 so I can leave this stupid place.


	2. Tragedy

Chapter 2

Tragedy

"Dad, I'm going out with some friends now. Bye!" Sally said about to open the front door to leave.

"Wait! No, you're not." Jay said grabbing Sally's wrist and turning her to face him. Not harshly of course.

"Why not, dad?" Sally asked him pouting a little. I wonder if I can sucker him into letting me go, she thought to herself.

"Because we're going to have guests."

"And who's so important that I'll have to miss this once in a lifetime opportunity?" She asked still trying to win him over.

"Llyod, Zachery, Robin, your Uncle Kai, and your Cousin Blake. Oh and your Aunt Skylor." Jay said happily thinking about it.

"Ugh, them." I whined "I mean, Robin and Blake are ok but Zachery acts like a baby. Seriously he can't do anything. He can't even play video games. He also hit me the last time he was here, and then burst into tears like he was the victim. Can't he just stay home?"

"First, we both know that was not on purpose, and that he lost his meds that week. Se-"

Sally cut him off to say "It still feels like it was on purpose. Who punches someone in the freaking nose because they stole a pair of glasses?" She said folding her arms.

"I can think of many people who would," Jay said thoughtfully. "Anyway you always tell me he's not really attentive to you guys, so if you're not gonna pick on him why would he being here be a problem?"

"Firstly dad, you can't have Zachery over and not pick on him. Second, if he doesn't come, me, Blake, and Robin could go to the party." Sally said hoping he'd call Lloyd and tell him to tell Zachery to stay home so she could party.

"Why couldn't Zachery go?"

"Because it's a high school party and Zachery's in middle school."

"Listen, I know since you're in high school now that you're so past hanging out with middle schoolers, but I'm not gonna go and call Lloyd and tell him to leave his kid home because you don't like him. Plus Nya already asked Lloyd if he was bringing his kids so she could make cookies."

"But dad, mom makes horrible cookies so he wouldn't be missing out on anything and I doubt he likes it here anyway again he never e-"

"Even talks to anyone when he's here. 'All he does is read'." Jay said finishing her sentence. "We have this conversation every time Zachery comes over. I'm still not gonna do it though Sally." Then he sighed and asked, "When does this party start?"

"30 minutes!" Sally said probably too eagerly thinking to herself: YESSSS! I'VE WON!

"What if I let you go and you get back home in time for dinner?"

"That would be the most amazing thing you have ever done for me."

"You say that every time I let you go do something. Fine. But, don't tell your mother she'll scold me. And you have to be back before dinner." He said scowling.

Sally broke out into a happy dance but stopped immediately when her mother walked in the room. "Sally Walker, you are not going to that party," Nya said with her hands on her hips.

Just as Sally was about to defend her case Jay says. "But why not Nya? I mean, she's gonna be home before dinner so..."

"Jay, she asked me before she asked you. I told her no. But she didn't tell you that did she?" Nya asked.

Jay looked annoyed and angry. "Of course she didn't tell me. I wouldn't have told her she can go if she did."

Nya just shook her head and said: "Sally go to your room until our guests arrive."

The 16-year-old girl didn't even try to argue, not that she wasn't normally argumentative, but she already had a plan. They'll never know as long as I get back before our "guests arrive". Were her thoughts as she snuck out the window of her bedroom.

Kai's POV

"We can't keep moving around like this. Every time we've moved he's found us, there's no point anymore."

"I know, but what if the letters weren't meant for you?" My wife asked trying to be optimistic.

"You think he might've written someone else a letter and accidentally made the ink visible to me? Not to mention the fact that no matter where we go the letters come to us. You think that's just an accident?" I asked annoyed by the attempt of optimism. "I think... No, I know he's better than that."

When the Ninja went into hiding the attacks died down a lot except for few Ninjas who were captured or killed. Since then we were living ok trying to find a way to stop that stupid magician and a way to shut Zane back on. Then, Cole got captured and things started going to hell. Jen, after a while of thinking, decided to divorce Lloyd. Her life was endangered and she didn't want to be in that position any longer. She went in the night and left her sons as well as her husband. Lloyd was trying hard to look for Cole in secret but couldn't get over the grief of his wife leaving him so the task fell on me. I then realized I was being too careless. I received a letter in the mail with no return address, I opened the letter and I saw it. The thing I dreaded to see. The letter said in ink that only I could see:

_Just a little warning Ninja,_

_**You're next.**_

I knew immediately what it meant because Cole got the same message before he went missing. Lloyd, Jay, and Nya helped my family relocate to a safer place and since the others thought I should lay low, Jay took the responsibility of looking for Cole as well as trying to find a way to turn Zane back on. Eventually, both tasks became too much for Jay to handle and since Cole could die without a chance of resurrection Jay made Cole his priority. At that point, it had been 7 years since Cole went missing, and now it's been 15. So why am I so afraid now if I received that letter 10 years ago? Because about a month ago I got another letter that reassured me that he never forgot about us. We never lost him. He just put us off. The next letter read:

_Did you really think you could hide? _

_I thought you knew, __**I always find my target.**_

_31_

Since then no matter where we've gone I receive a letter every day with a number on it. _30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20..._ By the time it hit 19 I figured out it was a count down, a count down to death day. Today I got a letter with the number _**0**_. I know that there is no chance to escape my fate. The others told to me to stay with them so we planned to go to Jay's, but I can't. I can't because I know that if I do he'll kill us all. I decided if I couldn't save myself I would save Skylar and my son, Blake.

"But you know there are some with the GoldenEye. Those who can see what is hidden to others. What if"

"You know that's not it Skylor." I looked up and I realized she's just as defeated as I am. "I need you to take Blake to Jay's house. Since he's only after me you two still have a-"

"No!" Now it was her turn to interrupt me. "I'm not leaving you."

"You have to. If not for me for your son." I said pleading for her to go.

"Blake stands a better chance with them, but you stand a better chance with me. I'm not leaving and that's final." I was about to try again but I couldn't because I saw the look. The look of fierce determination. A look that said my decision is final and no matter how much you try to make me change my mind, I won't.

Then Blake comes running down the steps and says "I'm ready guys!"

I look at him sadly. This is it. This is truly it. "Blake, there's been a change of plans."

"You mean we're not going?"

"No. I mean, you're going but I-" Skylor slightly elbowed me which was her way of saying you'd better include me. "Your mother and I are not. "

"Why not?"

I was struggling to find an excuse when Skylor chimed in and said: "Something's come up and we have to deal with it immediately."

Blake just shrugged and said "Ok. Bye."

"Wait!" I said taking his hand. "I just want you to know that you and your mother are the best things that have ever happened to me and that I'm sorry for everything that I've done wrong. It's too long a list to name everything but I'm sorry and l love you."

"I love you too dad, but it's not like I'm dying. Are you dying?" He asked frowning in confusion.

"No, and I know you're not dying I just thought I'd let you know that." After I said that I hugged him and he, he hugged me back and for a moment I forgot all about what was about to happen.

Then Skylor moved me and said something to Blake that I couldn't hear. When he left I asked her what she said to him "I said, don't let your fathers words mess with you, I won't let him do anything stupid. He thought that you were going to commit suicide." She laughed.

"You didn't even give him a parting message?" I asked a little of bewildered. _(I thought mothers were more emotional when this kind of thing happens.)_

"I told him to stay safe and that l love him. But this is not the end Kai. As long as I'm with you nothing will happen to us, and we will see our son again." I was amazed by her confidence. I didn't want to "burn" her confidence out so I just thought to myself _(This is really it.)_

Third Person POV

Lloyd gave his sons a look that said be polite and greet him as he rang the doorbell to the Walkers home. Jay was the one to open the door. "Hi, Mr. Walker," Zachery said as enthusiastically as he possibly could, considering he didn't want to be there.

"Hi, Zac!" Jay greeted. "Are you feeling all right?" He asked remembering the last time the boy was there.

Zachery had to think for a minute on why Jay might be asking him that. Do I look sick? Then going red with embarrassment he realized why. "Y-y-yeah I-i'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Jay asked.

"Yeah! Positive." Zachery said waving his hands as if that would make the feeling of embarrassment go away. Ugh. Why am I like this all the time? he thought to himself.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Lloyd asked in his concerned dad tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just spaced out." Zachery tried reassuring Lloyd, but he could tell by the face he made that it wasn't working very well.

"When was the last time you took your pills?" Lloyd questioned.

"Yesterday. Before you get mad or whatever, I ran out of pills so I left a note on your door last night." Zachery explained.

"I didn't see a note," Lloyd said. "No matter, I'll get your prescription refilled tomorrow."

"Ok," Zachery said.

"Are you guys gonna come in?" Jay asked trying to lift the tension.

"Oh yeah," Lloyd said dragging Robin inside with him. He hugged Jay and whispered, "Once Kai gets here I have some news."

"Good or bad?" Jay whispered back.

"Good, it's about Zane." Lloyd smiled, and Jay couldn't help but smile back.

Then Lloyd went to the kitchen to greet Nya. "Hi, Jay," Robin grumbled looking obviously annoyed.

"Hey Robin! You in trouble again?" He asked.

Robin looked a bit surprised by the question. "Yeah. How'd you know?" He asked like it was the biggest mystery in the world.

"Easy, you're always in trouble," Jay said enthusiastically. Zachery laughed, and Robin gave him a glare that made him immediately stop. "What are you laughing at? You're grounded too."

"What did you guys do?" Jay asked with interested.

"Snuck into my Dad's office," Robin said as nonchalantly

"Hi boys!" said Nya as she walked in.

"Hi, Mrs. Walker." Zachery smiled.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Mrs. Walker? Just call me Nya. Mrs. makes me feel old." She said playfully.

"Sorry. Nya." Zachery said trying to make sure he remembered for the next time.

"Hi, Nya," Robin said sulking as he saw the plate of cookies in her hand.

"Oh, Zachery what happened to your glasses?" She asked.

"My sight is getting better so I only have to wear them when I read."

"That's great! Do you boys want a cookie?" She asked with evil enthusiasm.

"Sure." "No!" Zachery and Robin said at the same time. He looked at Zachery like he'd lost his mind.

"Here you go boys," Nya said giving the brothers a cookie. She was staring at us, waiting for us to eat the cookies. Zachery took a bite of his cookie and felt a wave of nausea hit him, but smiled anyway and said they were good.

Robin asked "Really? Are they really good?" and tried his before Zachery could respond. He immediately spits it out.

Then the doorbell rang and Jay said "Sally's upstairs. You guys can go up to her room, but knock first ok."

"Ok." Zachery and Robin said in unison. _(Like we'll ever make that mistake again.) _Zachery thought.

_3 years ago_

_"Sally's upstairs, she'll be down in just a __minute,__" Jay said._

_"Don't worry, we'll just go upstairs and get her," Robin said dragging Zachery up the steps with him. Jay tried to send them a warning, but they were already up the steps when by the time he said: "Wait!" Robin opened the door to Sally with no shirt. There was a scream, a crack, and a bang. The next day Robin had a black eye, and Jay had to buy new glasses for Zachery. _

Robin knocked on Sally's door, but there was no answer. He tried again, but still no answer. Finally, after a few more tries he gave up and tried to open the door. Zachery quickly grabbed his hand and said "Wait! You know what happened last time you just barged in her room."

"Technically it's not barging, I knocked," Robin said shaking Zachery's hand off and opening the door before I could move to stop him. I quickly covered my eyes. "She's not here." Robin said.

"What?" Zachery asked uncovering his eyes.

"Really. She's not here," Robin said. "She's gonna be in sooo much trouble." He chuckled.

"What are you doing in my room?" A voice like Sally's interrupted.

Robin started looking around the room anxiously.

"Sally, why are you climbing through the window?" Zachery asked.

"None of your business moron."

Downstairs the doorbell rang and Jay went to go answer it. "Hey Uncle Jay!" Blake said happy to see him.

"Hey Blake!" He said sounding just as excited as Blake. "Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they had something to deal with, but my mom told me to tell you that they're sorry they couldn't come."

Jay looked concerned as he said "Oh." Then he asked" Can you go up to Sally's room? I, your Aunt, and Lloyd are gonna get something to eat and everyone else is upstairs."

"Lloyd's here? Is Robin?" I asked a little bit excited. One of the very few chances to hang out with Robin, the coolest kid at our school. Well, at least one of them. He thought.

"Yes. Now please go upstairs." Jay said urgently.

"Ok," Blake said walking up the steps. When I got to the top of the steps I heard "None of your business moron." (_That was probably Sally)_ he thought as he heard the voice.

"Whatever." That was probably Zachery.

"What a dimwit. Asking a lady about her business." Robin chimed in.

"Seriously? Since when do you care about anyone's privacy." Zachery said getting aggravated. Maybe I shouldn't go upstairs. Maybe I should just stay downstairs until the adults get back. No, no. Don't wimp out now Blake. He thought.

"I do now." Robin asked.

"Oh shut up." Zachery said sounding agitated.

Blake stopped in the doorway of the room nervously and said: "Hey guys."

All three of them stopped talking and turned to face Blake. Zachery walked over to Blake and put his arm around his shoulder and started guiding him into the room. "Hey Blake!" Blake was surprised but then thought: he's probably just eager to drop the previous topic of conversation.

"Hey dude," Robin said putting his hands on his pockets.

"Hey cous," Sally said looking not even a bit excited to see Blake. "Hey Salls, so you still have that video game console?" Robin asked.

Sally shot him an angry glare "I told you not to call me that ever again. And yes, I do. Why?"

"Well since there are four of us here we might as well play a good game." He said obviously trying to win her over.

"Since you put it that way, no," Sally said teasing him.

"Oh come on Sally. Please." Robin said pleading.

"Only if you beg." She said mockingly.

Zachery laughed, and Robin's eyes widened like he couldn't believe what she was asking him to do. "No way I'm begging you for anything." Robin said looking annoyed. "If anything, you're in my debt."

"Really? When did that happen?" She asked smartly.

"Well, I did just see you sneaking back into your own house. Obviously, you were doing something you weren't supposed to be doing. I could just go tell your mom and then-"

"No." Sally hastily interrupted Robin. "You can go ahead and play the game. But I'm not playing with."

"Yes!" Robin jumped up excited. "Where is it?'

"In my closet." She said aggravated.

"Blake you're playing, right?" Robin asked going to get the game.

"Yeah, I'm in!" Blake said even though he didn't really like that game. "What about you Zachery?"

"Meh, I'm no good at video games. I'll just watch." Zachery said.

"Oh, ok!" Blake said happy to have someone in the room that's not too hard to fit in with.

Jay's POV

After Blake went upstairs I ran into the kitchen and almost screamed: "Kai's not coming!"

Lloyd looked up and said "What?"

_(Maybe I said it too fast.) _"I said, K-A-I-'S N-O-T C-O-M-I-N-G!" I said loud and slow so he could understand.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I heard you. Why?"

"I'm guessing he wanted to do the hero thing where you sacrifice your life for others because he sent Blake here," I said.

"Not Skylor?" Asked Nya.

"She probably did the thing that people do when they're really in love with someone and said "no I'm not leaving you"" I said using my best Skylor impression. "We have to go get them."

"Yeah, but what about the kids?" Lloyd asked.

"I've already got that covered. I told them we were going to get something to eat." I said. _(I'm so good. One step ahead of you this time Lloyd.)_

"What if Shou Shi decides to come after Blake? Who's gonna protect them, since they can't protect themselves?" Lloyd said with concern written all over his face. _(Guess I didn't think about that.)_

"I'll stay," Nya said. "Just go get my brother."

With that, we left.

When we arrived I wasn't sure we were even in the right place. I didn't want to believe that we were in the right place. There was nothing. Nothing, but ash.


	3. The First Move: A Team?

Chapter 3

The First Move: A Team?

"Are you sure there was nothing? No trace that they may have escaped?" Nya asked.

"I'm so sorry Nya." Was all that Lloyd could say.

After that, she stood up and left without a word. Jay got up to go after her, but Lloyd pulled him back and said: "Give her some time, Jay."

Then before Jay could respond Blake got up and asked "How did it happen? I mean, how did the fire start?"

"I think the fire was started by a candle," Jay said. Even though both he and Lloyd knew that wasn't true.

"A candle? You mean, a candle killed my parents?" Blake asked in disbelief. "No way. They were acting all weird before I left, it has to have something to do with that."

Lloyd didn't want to lie to "You're right Blake, it wasn't a candle. The fire was started by a powerful magician named Shou Shi."

Jay looked at Lloyd surprised by what he said, and the kids looked at him in disbelief. "I understand you're trying to lighten the mood, but I'm not in the mood for joking right now," Blake said angrily. "What really happened?"

Lloyd and Jay hey came to a silent understanding. The kids were as ready as they'll ever be. "Blake, Lloyd's telling the truth," Jay said.

Then all the kids said in unison "WHAT?"

"You've gotta be kidding me. You're both delusional." Blake said beyond angry now.

"Just hold on Blake. Robin, do you remember the stories I used to tell you about ninja?" Lloyd asked Robin who silently nodded "Well, they're real. All of them."

"And the Shou Shi, from the story when ninja went into hiding, he..." Robin trailed off.

"Yes." Was all I could say. Blake looked distraught, Sally looked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing, Robin looked like he was in deep thought, and Zachery looked confused.

"So why don't you guy's just go and kick the guys butt?" Robin asked slamming his fist into his palm.

"Robin, do you remember what happened before the ninja went into hiding?" Lloyd asked.

"Let me think..." He started pacing. "No, I don't. Can you jog my memory?"

"We couldn't beat him, and there were six of us then. That's why we went into hiding."

"Then what do we do?" Zachery asked. "If this is true, this magician is probably gonna kill us all eventually."

Lloyd looked at Jay wondering if he was thinking the same thing as me, but he seemed lost in thought. "We build a new team."

"Stop! I understand that they are you guys parents, but do you really believe this? Also even if this were true if you couldn't beat them, who could?" Blake asked.

"You guys."

They all said "WHAT?" in unison. Even Jay was surprised.

"Wha-what could we do?" Blake asked quietly.

"You guys come from long lines of elemental masters. Each with different power-" Jay said.

"You guys had powers? WE have powers?" Sally interrupted.

"Yes, well most of you," Lloyd said.

"What do you mean most of us? Didn't you guys all have powers?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, we did. When you guys were younger you all showed signs of having power. Everyone except Robin that is." Lloyd said.

"So you mean to tell me everyone else has cool powers except for me?" Robin asked looking disappointed.

"Uhh-"

"If we have these cool powers, why can't we use them?" Sally interrupted again.

"When you guys were little we gave you a special tea to bind your powers."

"You didn't answer my-" Robin started.

"Why'd you guys do that?" Sally interrupted.

"Because it was too dangerous for you guys to even know about Ninja and elemental powers, let alone have them," Lloyd said.

"You still haven't -" Robin tried again.

"You could've trained us to use them properly or something. Did your parents take away your-"

Robin interrupted Sally saying "Could you shut up for a second? Just one second?"

"Excuse me?" Sally said offended.

"Everything's not about you Salls. Let other people talk will ya, and stop acting so conceited." Robin said hotly.

"I'm sorry Robin. I figured that your sappy crap wasn't nearly as important as the problem at hand." Sally retorted.

Zachery getting really annoyed said "Do either of you even know what the problem at hand is? I understand feeling bad because you might not have powers Robin, and Sally your rapid-fire questions, but you guys aren't making anything better with your senseless arguing." Then he whispered, "I'm positive it doesn't make Blake feel any better either."

"Oh butt out Zachery!" They said in unison.

"He's right," Jay said sternly. "We don't have time for this. Lloyd, what do you think we should?"

"As I said before, build a new team. We can't waste any more time. We don't know if Shou Shi has set a trail out for Blake or not, and we don't know which one of us he'll be going after next, but what I do know is that the longer we stand here doing nothing the more time he has to get the upper hand. I don't care if you guys didn't like each other very much, or whatever the thing is that's going on with you. From now on you're a team. We are a team, and you're gonna have to start acting like it. We can't stay here." Lloyd said.

"Where are we going?" Blake asked.

"A place where I think we'll be safe. Go to were Dareth's old dojo used to be. Robin and I will meet you guys there." Lloyd said sternly.

"Why me?" Robin asked annoyed.

"Because I need your help."

"Find someone else," Robin said crossing his arms.

"Unfortunately you don't have a choice," Lloyd said grabbing Robin by the ear and dragging him out of Jay's house.

Terry's POV

"You talk a lot of trash when you fight, Benjamen," I said performing a flip kick and hitting him in the face. The force of it knocked him on the floor.

"Can't help it." He said jumping up. "You know I'm better." He picked up a practice staff and tried to hit me with it by throwing it. I swiftly moved to my left dodging the stick and snickered "So cocky Ben." I said while looking at the stick on the floor. Then I was suddenly on the floor with the stick to my throat.

"Do you know you what you did wrong, Terry?" Benjamen asked smirking.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to rub it in my face." My mistake was giving that stupid stick too much attention. Because I didn't refocus my attention on Benjamen, I didn't see him coming with a new stick in hand. So I gave him room to trip me.

"Just making sure. You're taking lessons from me after all."

"I'm not taking lessons from you, I'm taking lessons from Sensei Garmadon. I'm only **practicing** with you." I put emphasis on practicing so he could understand.

He laughed and said "Yeah, yeah. It's all the same to me."

"It's one on one, let's go again so I can get my second win!" I said jumping up and getting into position.

"You're on, but it won't be you winning. It'll be me." He said cracking his knuckles.

We bowed and were about to start when we heard the door click. We jumped to hide, but we were too late. The door opened and Sensei Garmadon walked inside. I was relieved, but he looked startled and then happy. I think.

"Terry, Benjamen, what are you guys doing here?" Sensei Garmadon asked.

I was too busy looking at the other people entering the dojo to answer so Benjamen answered for me. "We were training, Sensei." He bowed 90-degrees. "May I ask what you are doing here? I thought you said we were no longer having late classes."

"Sensei?" The blonde who was flinging the bag on his back onto the floor asked. He sorta looked like Sensei Garmadon.

"I'll explain later. To all of you." Lloyd said looking tired.

"Dude, why are you being called Sensei?" The same boy asked.

"I said later, Robin" Lloyd snapped. _(So that's the boy's name.)_

I bowed and asked "Do you mind if we stay and finish practicing? We won't be a bother."

"Maybe a bit noisy, but not bothersome," Benjamen added.

"Actually we need to talk," Lloyd said.

"Right now?" Benjamen asked. _(I hope we're not in trouble for using the dojo without permission.)_

We followed Lloyd into a back room and he said. "I need you guys."

"Us?" I asked.

"Why?" Benjamen said right after.

"It's a long story, so you should sit down," Lloyd replied.

Third Person POV

"Hey Zac, what do you think they're doing in there?" Robin asked Zachery as he put the bag he was carrying down.

"I don't know," Zachery replied feeling tired and irritable.

"What about the whole Sensei thing? What do you think is up with that?" Robin asked.

He gave Robin a short aggravated glance and said "I don't know." in a serious tone.

"What do you know then? Smart guy." Robin asked trying to tick him off.

"I do know that I'm tired, and you're really bugging me with questions I don't know, and really don't care about the answers to." Zachery snapped.

"Wait, why are you tired? You didn't go with me and dad to go get the stuff." Robin asked.

"No, but try helping Sally figure out what's important for her to keep and what she has to leave. She's so annoyingly indecisive. Not to mention, she didn't want to carry any of her stuff, and Blake was too busy helping Jay to help me." He whined.

Robin laughed and said, "Good thing I wasn't there."

"Haha." He laughed dryly.

"I'm gonna go listen in," Robin said

Normally Zachery would've said something like "You shouldn't.", or "You should really learn how to respect people's privacy.", but all he said was "Whatever." and rolled his eyes. Before he could get even near the door it opened, and he jumped back into the floor near Zachery. When Lloyd, Benjamen, and Terry walked out Lloyd announced "I would like you guys to meet Benjamen Steine, and Terry Hence. They're going to be a part of the team we're forming."

Before Lloyd could say anything else Robin asked "Why? Not meaning to be rude or anything, but isn't this only for the descendants of legendary people with powers?"

"One, as long as we defeat Shou Shi I don't care who wants to join our team. Two, no this team is not only for descendants of Elemental Masters. Three, they happen to actually have powers that they've been practicing with." Lloyd said.

"Really? What are there powers?" I asked curiously.

"Terry is the Master of Earth, and Benjamen is the Master of Time."

"Time isn't an element though," I said.

"Time is a secondary element. Now, I'll answer any other questions you have tomorrow. I want you guys to get some rest. After all your training starts tomorrow at sunrise." Lloyd said.

"Sunrise?" All of us said surprised.,

"Yeah, sunrise."

"Where do we sleep?" Robin asked disturbed about the whole sunrise thing.

"Right where you're standing. I didn't expect this to happen so soon so I'm not exactly prepared. Don't worry though, Jay and I will get some beds set up soon. "

Jay who was sitting at on one of the benches on the side with Nya just nodded. After a few minutes of figuring out who was gonna sleep where Robin decided to explore the dojo. The room they were supposed to sleep in wasn't very spacious, but it was big enough for all of them to have a spot on the floor to sleep on without being so close to another person. The walls were brick and the floor concrete. There were a few benches set to the side, and a rectangular box drawn on the floor. Robin supposed it was to mark the area that fighters should stay in. There was also a small wall TV. Outside of that, there were two bathrooms, one for boys and one for girls. They both have two open showers which means no privacy, he thought to himself, and one toilet_._ The backroom was small. It had a small table and a chair with a desk in the corner of the room. The upstairs had a few rooms which as tempted as Robin was to look through each of them, he decided to put that on hold. The only person who was up when he was done his exploring was Benjamin. "Hey." Robin greeted quietly, keeping in mind the people sleep around him. If it was just Zachery he probably wouldn't have, but since there were others there he figured he should be a little more respectful.

Benjamen looked up and, not really feeling like talking, he made as if face like he had just put something bad in his mouth. "Hey."

"So, time is pretty cool," Robin said trying to make conversation. You're supposed to be cool Robin. Don't ruin your reputation. He thought trying not to sound like he admired him too much.

"Yeah. What's yours?" Benjamen asked.

"Uhh... I don't have one," he said trying to find a reason to why powers aren't cool. Just in case.

"But, aren't you Sensei Lloyd's son?" Benjamen asked surprised.

"Yeah, I am. I'm thinking that power chose my brother instead of me though."

"I'm guessing you don't know a lot about power then." Robin felt like a complete idiot when Benjamen said that. "Who's your brother?"

Robin pointed to Zachery. "That kid over there."

He frowned "You two look nothing alike."

"Well, he got his looks from..." Robin was about to explain when Terry walked through the door.

"Did I wake you guys?" Terry asked.

"No." Robin and Benjamen said in unison.

"Great!" Terry said.

"Can we go to bed now?" Benjamen asked. "We have to get up at sunrise to train, and I don't plan on sleeping in."

"But I do," Robin said laughing.

"Now come on powerless." He joked.

Robin glared at him angrily and decided not to respond. I'll get him back for that. Later. He thought to himself.


	4. The First Move: Training

Chapter 4

The First Move: Training

Every morning, from sunrise to sundown they trained for 2 months. Lloyd was able to finally locate some unsealing tea to take release Zachery, Sally, and Blake's powers. After Mistakē's untimely death, Tīmēkā, her apprentice was still too young to take over the shop. The shop was eventually closed down due to lack of ownership, and a fishing shop was opened in its stead. Tīmēkā knowing all Mistakē's tea secrets, but not being old enough to run a shop on his own decided that he would wait till he comes of age to once again share Mistakē's tea with the world. Unfortunately, after that, he had gone completley off radar making him hard to track. Lloyd finally managed to find the boy, who gave him the unsealing tea. He explained that when he did come of age he didn't have the funds to buy the shop back, so he spends most of his time earning money to buy the fishing shop back. He won't buy any other shop. He said that he will always make time to help the Ninja free of charge though, and even said he would be their "healer" with what little skills he had, as well as their personal tea guy. "Sunrise training time," Lloyd yelled ringing the gong he'd just purchased particularly to wake Robin up.

"Ugh." All the ninja groaned as they got at 5:00 am to train once again.

Lloyd looked at Zachery and asked, "Zachery can you get the schedule I wrote up out of the closet of my office?"

"Yeah." Zachery got up groggy to go get the schedule.

"The rest of you get ready. Stretch to prepare for today's training." Lloyd commanded.

All of them bowed 90-degrees 'Yes sensei."

"What made you come up with sunrise training anyway?" Robin asked annoyed, but getting out his "uniform". All of them had the same uniform except with different colors as their predecessors did. Sally had their uniform's custom made. They were short-sleeved jumpsuits that were black, excluding Terry's who was brown, and their ninja color. A zipper from the chest down to their waistbands that stayed unzipped with white cloth beneath it. Sleeves were see-through up to the shoulders with the elemental symbol engraved on it, and the cloth they tied around their waist looked like an old ninja movie. Sally's color was blue and light blue taking after both her mother and father. Terry's color was black, Zachery's green, Benjamen's silver, Blake's red, and Robin's gray. Robin hated his color as if it was chosen just to show off how powerless he is.

"I didn't really come up with it. My old sensei did, and it's got us this far." Lloyd said reminiscing.

"What happened to him?" Terry asked.

"Shou Shi killed him before he captured your father Cole," he responded. Then suddenly there was a scream, and everyone rushed to the source of the sound. They opened the door to Lloyd's office to find Zachery pushing a life-sized robot off of him. Ever since the ninja had gone into hiding anything even close to an artificial life form was destroyed, and production of any such thing banned. The last ninjroid leading a strike against the ban had recently been killed. The government did this to be sure Shou Shi wouldn't become a threat to everyone. "Why are you keeping robots in your closet?" Zachery asked annoyed and panicked at the same time.

"That's Zane a ninjroid. He was apart of our ninja team, but Shou Shi shut him down. We haven't been able to get him back online ever since." Lloyd explained.

"So why didn't you just scrap him?" Sally asked.

"Because he's our friend Sally. We will find a way to get him back online, but first, we have to find Cole before-" Lloyd started to say "before he's killed", but looked at Terry and thought otherwise. "Nevermind. Did you find the schedule, Zachery?"

Zachery got up and handed Lloyd the schedule. "Here."

"Well since we missed spinjitzu training, we'll just skip to your one on one monthly evaluations," Lloyd said reading the schedule.

All of them groaned and went back downstairs to prepare. After they were all prepared Lloyd announced "First Zachery and Terry will fight. You will you use every skill you've learned so far in this fight. Once your opponent has been pinned for at least 10 seconds the match will end. Since your opponent is also your teammate do your best to not overdo it. If I am clearly understood then you can begin."

"You ready to get your butt beat, Zac?" Robin asked Zachery stopping him from getting up.

"Ready as I'll ever be." he shrugged.

He walked onto the box on the floor. Zachery knew his fighting skills weren't great and was totally prepared to lose, but for some reason, he couldn't shake off the nervousness he was feeling. Terry and Zachery looked each other in the eye and bowed. "No hard feelings after this battle?" Terry asked.

Zachery smiled "Not this time, not last time, not ever." and the fight began.

She struck first with an attempted blow to the face. Zachery dodged and tripped her. When she hit the ground she tripped him and jumped on top of him. "You can do better than that," Terry said.

Zachery laughed awkwardly and said "You overestimate me. Really." Then rolled from under her, and pushed her to the ground. Terry was pulling her punches, and he could tell she was. Benjamen handed her a stick and she came rushing at Zachery with it. He grabbed the stick and flipped her back onto the ground with it. "So you're defensive combat, ok." She smiled.

"Well, I'm definitely not offensive," he said keeping my stance. Terry rushed at him throwing the stick in his direction as a diversion. She then punched him in the chest with her super-strength. Zachery flew out of the circle hitting the wall behind him.

"Are you alright?" Terry asked rushing to his side. "I didn't mean to use that much force." She said apologetically.

"I'll be fine," Zachery said trying to get up. She offered him a hand after she realized he was struggling.

"Will you be able to finish this fight?" Lloyd asked. Zachery nodded and he and Terry walked back into the box on the floor. Terry took a chunk out of the ground and hurled it at him. He threw a blast of energy at the projectile. Through the dust of the explosion, she came running at him and attempted to knock him on the floor. Zachery's reflexes got the better of him and he kicked her with most of his strength. Terry flew back from the force of the kick. "Are you alright?" Zachery asked frozen in his spot. Partially because the pain he felt in his chest, and partially because he was afraid he may have hurt her.

"Yeah, just come help me up?" She sounded like she was really in pain _(I couldn't have kicked her that hard. This is probably a trick) _he thought to himself. His conscious got the better of him. When Zachery held out his hand to help Terry, she wrapped her legs around his neck and threw him to the ground. Then she crawled on him and put her arm in his neck with the slightest amount of pressure. Just like that, the fight was over.

"Do you know what your mistake was?" She asked breathing hard on my face.

The heat from her breath made Zachery's body tense. She was way too close. "Yeah, could you just get off of me?"

"Oh, sorry." Terry apologized turning red. Zachery smiled at her "It's fine." She rolled off of him in a failed attempt to keep from hurting him, as she pressed down on his chest. He moaned in pain and curled up like a snail after you pour salt on it. "Are you ok?" She asked, concern written all over her face. She gave him her hand helping him stand.

"Yeah." Zachery wheezed.

Lloyd then proceeded to give them their evaluations. "Zachery you had the upper hand several times and didn't take it. You have to get over not wanting to hurt people. If Terry's the enemy than you have to defeat her at all costs. People will use that against you." Then he turned to Terry. "Terry you have no defensive strategy, it was also easy to tell you were going easy on him so whenever you got hit you were surprised. If he would've attacked you he would've easily won, but since he didn't you won, undeserving victory. You're too headstrong which is normal for you, but the arrogance I saw in this battle makes me think you've been practicing with Benjamen way too often."

"She learns from the best!" Benjamen said laughing. Terry just rolled her eyes.

"Whenever you're in a battle your goal is to win even if that means losing, but when you start thinking you're going to win that's the moment you lose. I want you all to know that. You haven't won or lost until the battle is over." Lloyd said to all of them. "Terry please take Zachery to Tīmēkā see if he can help.

"Ok." She said going upstairs with Zachery to see Tīmēkā.

After Zachery and Terry went upstairs Jay ran into the room excited followed by a less happy Nya. "I've found a way to find Cole!" He said.

Lloyd looked at Nya for confirmation. "This time he really has," Nya said. "But, you're not gonna like his plan."

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Dareth told me there's a package being delivered to Shou Shi tomorrow at 8pm at his bar, but not directly to Shou Shi. To the robots he created. If we can capture one of those robots not only could we use its parts to fix Zane, but once that's done we could transfer it's memory to Zane so he could tell us where Cole is." Jay said.

"Ok, so we go," Lloyd responded.

"We can't go. It has to be the kids."

"Why can't it be us?" Lloyd asked.

"They know us, and so does Dareth. It would be too obvious if we went. Plus we would be endangering his life. Shou Shi doesn't know who the kids are. Well, excluding Blake. It would be more sensible if we have them go."

"The kids aren't ready for that kind of mission. We'll have to find another way." Lloyd said firmly.

"If you think they're not ready now, they're never going to be ready," Jay said getting frustrated. "This is our only chance."

"Obviously you didn't see the fight I just saw. They're not ready, and unless you want to risk another person's life you're going to have to find another way." Lloyd retorted.

"I've been trying for over a decade!" Jay shouted. "If there was another way I would try to find it, believe me, I don't want to send my only daughter into danger. But there's no other way, and it's now or never."

Lloyd felt defeated. "We'll watch you guys from a distance. Training is over for today. For now I want you guys to rest up. You'll have your first mission tomorrow."

Side note: There's an extra story that takes place between this chapter and the next. It's not completely necessary, but I do suggest you read it at some point. Why? Well if you read it you'll find out. ;)

Pizza Pizza (A Benjamen Side Story): s/13368799/1/Pizza-Pizza-A-Benjamen-Story


	5. The First Move: A Mission

Chapter 5

The First Move: A Mission

"Is everybody clear on the plan?" Benjamen asked as everyone except for Blake sat at the counter of Dareth's bar. House of Brown lived up to its name with an all brown interior with some reds mixed in. A small hangout for those who enjoy to drink and get drunk with the bar counter in the back, a few wooden tables to fill in the space between, and a jukebox for those who enjoyed music.

"Yes," they responded.

"Should we get something to drink to make ourselves blend in better?" Terry asked.

"Blend in with the holograms? Don't think we need to, but I would like a drink. A smoothie to be specific." Sally said.

"Don't think we got 'em. You ok with coke?" Dareth turned to put down the cup he was wiping out and getting four more.

"Diet Coke?" Sally asked not really wanting regular coke.

He shook his head "Nope. Just regular coke."

"Anything diet?" She asked.

"Nope," Dareth said. "We have tea."

"Hot?" Sally asked.

"No, cold."

"Sweetened?"

"Yup."

Sally rolled her eyes and sighed. "How about I get you some water?" Terry asked hopping over the counter to help her surrogate father.

"That we do have. How about it?" Dareth asked.

"Whatever," Sally said.

"How about you guys?" Dareth said turning to the other four.

"I'll take a whiskey," Robin said.

"Look, kid, I would but Lloyd would kill me if I did," Dareth said.

"What about me?" Benjamen asked. "Can I have whiskey?"

Dareth shook his head "Nope. Lloyd would kill me if I gave any of his students anything alcoholic."

"Fine." Benjamen huffed. "I'll take water."

"Water for me too," Zachery said.

"Poison to heal my heart," Robin said dramatically.

"What?" Everyone including Dareth asked.

"I heard it in a soda commercial." Robin shrugged.

Benjamen burst into a laughing fit "You're so lame."

Robin ignored him and said "That's what I want, soda. Sprite."

"What about you Terry?" Dareth asked.

"Don't worry. I'll get it myself." Terry said smiling at him warmly.

Eventually after all of them got their drinks and settled down Robin, Terry, and Zachery fell asleep. "You know, your water will get warm if you don't drink it," Sally said after a while of silence between her and Benjamen.

"You know you're brain will go numb if you don't think. Also, your water is gonna get warm too." Benjamen responded. Benjamen wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but he did like to speak his mind and thought Sally was... well... stupid.

"I don't like cold water. Rude." Sally said.

"What?" Benjamen asked surprised. "First, who doesn't like cold water? Second, why did you ask for ice then?"

"I just don't like cold water, and Terry just gave it to me I didn't ask." She said annoyed.

"That's because everyone likes cold water, and you didn't exactly say you didn't want ice," Benjamen said. "Seriously though, what weirdo doesn't like cold water?"

"Are you guys _seriously_ arguing about cold water?" Zachery asked coming back to the land of the living.

"Do you like cold water?" Benjamen and Sally both asked at the same time.

"Yes," Zachery said.

"How about warm water? Do you like warm water?" Sally asked.

"Sure," Zachery answered wondering what the whole point of the conversation was.

"Which one do you like better?" Benjamen asked.

Zachery thought about it for a second. "Uhhhh... It doesn't really matter to me, but if I had to choose probably cold."

"See!" Benjamen exclaimed standing.

"He's one person," Sally argued standing up as well.

"Guys," Zachery whispered frozen in fear.

"What?" they both yelled not happy about the interruption.

"They're here," he said putting his head down as if was trying to hide. Three robots, one that looked too lifelike to not be real, walked in and sat a few spaces away from them.

Sally and Benjamen gave each other a look of understanding. Benjamen tried to wake the others up, while Sally went with Zachery to the jukebox to tell Dareth to leave.

"The missions a go which means it's time for you to go Dareth," Sally said.

"Alright. Are you guys sure there's nothing I can do to help." Dareth asked.

"We're good," Sally said.

Dareth wasn't so sure. "But, are you sure? I feel like I coul-"

Zachery shook his head. "You've already done enough for us. Now go to the dojo like you're supposed to."

"Oh fine," he said giving up. "Just stay safe all of you."

"Of course," Sally said and turned to go back to the table. As Zachery turned to leave Dareth grabbed him by the arm and asked him "I hope it's not too much, but can you make sure Terry's safe. I know she's a strong girl, but you know I'm her uhhh... adoptive father and this is worrying and all, an-"

"Don't worry about it." Zachery smiled. "Thanks for everything Legendary Brown Ninja." whispering the last part he walked to the bar.

When Zachery came back Terry and Robin were still asleep, and the trade was already in process. "Why aren't they up?" Zachery asked panicked. In order for the plan to work they all had to be involved.

"They won't wake up. I've been trying." Benjamen said sounding just as panicked. Sally took her and Benjamen's ice water and poured her and Benjamen's ice water on the sleeping pair.

"What the heck?" Robin yelled. That drew the attention of the other party, but not enough to blow their cover.

"Shhhhhh." Sally quited him.

Terry tapped him and pointed to the other table, and he nodded. "

"You all are too cute." One of the robots that entered the shop said. "It's just like the ninja to send a bunch of children to do their dirty work." The ninja stood up ready to fight. "How rude. Allow me to introduce myself." He stood up and bowed. "I'm Shou Shi."

They all flew back as they were hit blast of white light. Terry quickly recovered and lifted the bar counter to hit him with it. Shou Shi easily avoided this by flipping over the bar counter, he then shot them with another blast of light. They all flew back once again this time into the wall. When Terry saw another blast coming she used the bar counter as a shield for them all. This backfired sending broken pieces of the counter flying at them. Zachery shielded them from the rubble with an energy shield. "How many freaking light balls are you gonna throw at us?" Robin screamed.

"Should I make it harder for you?" He asked in a calm manner. "The more painful your deaths the more I'll take pleasure in them." Everyone but Benjamen freeze in fear. They didn't have time to recover before a ball that crackled like lightning came at them at lightning speed.

"Get it together guys," Benjamen yelled slowing time on the ball. "Zachery shield."

"Right." Zachery stood and put an energy shield up to protect them once more. Benjamen's power wore off the ball, and they felt the force of it hit the shield. It spread across the sheild making a crackling sound and then fizzled out of existence. "Guys, I'm not gonna be able to hold this for very long." Zachery said feeling the shock wave of the first blast course through his body."

"How long do you think we have?" Benjamen asked.

"If another one of those things hits us, I don't think I'll be able to hold up," Zachery said shaking.

"I have an idea," Terry said backing up as far as she could. "Give me as much room as you possibly can." Everyone moved to the side as much as they could without leaving the protection of the barrier. When there was enough clear space Terry rammed the wall to make a hole a little larger than her body. At the exact same time, Shou Shi shot another ball of crackling light at them shattering Zachery's shield and sending him flying, lucky for him, through the hole knocking Terry down with him. Robin stepped out through the hole to try to help his brother and Terry, but seeing outside made him freeze in fear. It was an ambush. Over a dozen murder bots stood outside ready for them, waiting for their prey to come out. Everything seemed hopeless to him at that moment. "You're surrounded, children. Now I have a few questions I want you to answer. Comply and I'll kill you in the least painful way possible." Shou Shi said. He then pointed to a set of robots and ordered "Tie them up. There is no point and taking them back with us. I want to settle this now." The robots did as they were told and tied them up sitting them all in a line where the bar counter used to be.


	6. The First Move: A Failure

Chapter 6

The First Move: A Failure

"Where are your parents hiding?" he asked Zachery applying pressure to the area he had been injured in during practice with Terry. Zachery writhed in pain. "I see you're injured. I'm sorry if that happened to be my doing."

"What the heck?" Zachery screamed. "You want us dead so how can you be sorry?" The next thing he knew the world was spinning and then dark.

"How about you?" he asked Robin after finishing with Zachery. "Will you tell me where your parents hide?"

"Oh sure. We can discuss over tea." Robin said sarcastically. One the robots punched him hard in the gut making him dry gag.

"I don't appreciate sarcasm boy." Shou Shi said grabbing his hair and slamming his head against the wall.

Robin stared Shou Shi in the eyes furious. "Well I don't appreciate being looked do-" his sentence was interrupted by Benjamen laughing hysterically. "Do you really think this is a good time to be making fun of me?" Robin yelled.

"Sorry." Benjamen apologized trying to calm himself down. "It's just, you're hilarious," he said bursting into another fit of laughter.

Shou Shi backed away from Robin and decided it would be amusing to see how this conversation would end. "What makes that so hilarious?" Robin asked through gritted teeth.

"When faced with life or death you choose death to protect the parent who put you in danger in the first place," he said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Why's that so funny?" Terry questioned concerned for her friend's sanity.

"People like him are so dumb it's hilarious," Benjamen said his tone serious.

"Say that again?" Robin threatened.

"People like you are so dumb it's hilarious." Benjamen taunted. Robin managed to jump up despite the binding on his feet but was immediately slammed back down by the robot that punched him. "I'm done with this game. Although it was fun, I have a friend who'll annoy me to death if I don't end this." Benjamen then said to Shou Shi while undoing his bindings "This paper has all the information you want old man."

"Why didn't you just give this to me when you came to me and told me their plan of attack?" Shou Shi asked taking the paper from him and handing it to one of his robots to double-check the information. He was clearly disturbed.

"Because the game would've ended too soon," Benjamen said standing up. "It's over now though. So I'm leaving."

"Is the information misleading? I know how this boy likes to play." Shou Shi asked the robot.

"Our spies in the area are checking the information now." the robot replied.

"You betrayed us?" Sally asked confounded.

Benjamen turned and laughed at Sally. "How can I betray someone I was never really on board with?"

"The information seems to be authentic, but there is nobody there." the robot finally said interrupting their conversation.

"Happy old man?" Benjamen asked.

"You kids today have no manners." Shou Shi sighed. "Tell them to standby and kill anyone who tries to enter. I want all of your group to join them. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." the robot bowed and left to prepare for ambush.

"How could you?" Terry asked frustrated, confused, and angry all at the same time.

"I just told you I didn't. Terry, I did consider you to be my friend, but I was never friends with any of the others. Sorry, I guess." Benjamen shrugged as he left the bar.

"I have no use for the lot of you now." Shou Shi said as if they were items waiting to be thrown away. "And since you did not give me the information I so politely requested I cannot guarantee that you won't feel anything when you die." He smiled softly and eyed Robin who was beyond furious now. "I'll make sure you all die slowly and painfully, except for you with. Since you are not an elemental master I'll spare your life, but you will live the rest of your life imprisoned for defying my grand order."

"Shou Shi let them go." a voice demanded.

"Dad?" Robin mumbled.

"I knew you couldn't possibly be stupid enough to send these children alone." Shou Shi laughed. I'm guessing you destroyed all of my precious creations outside, Lloyd Garmadon."

"Let the children go, and let's talk," Lloyd said ignoring him.

"You can't beat me so you want to negotiate?" Shou Shi asked amused.

"I'll do whatever I need to do to save my kids," Lloyd said entering through the hole Terry made in the wall.

"How sweet." Shou Shi purred walking towards Zachery. "Unfortunately you elemental masters were never meant to exist. This one is your youngest, right? I'll start with him." he finished slapping Zachery in attempt to wake him up.

"Shou Shi!' Lloyd yelled to get his attention. The magician turned to look at him dropping Zachery on the floor. Zachery groaned in pain and could've sworn he saw red hair in his swimming vision. "I will give you the location of every elemental master left if you let my children go."

"Zachery, stay still I'm gonna cut the rope." a voice Zachery recognized well whispered to him.

"Blake?" Zachery mumbled still not in his right mind.

"Shhhhh," Blake said putting his finger up to his mouth. "He doesn't know I'm here."

"Do you really think I'm so dumb that I would believe your proposal? Also, do you think that I did not see that your accomplices hiding?" Shou Shi said angrily. "Do you believe me to be a fool Garmadon? and here I thought you to be a respectable man." Shou Shi shot a blast in the direction of Zachery and Blake. Terry used her powers to raise the earth in front of them to protect them from the blast, and Blake burned the rubble before it could hit them.

"Thanks, Terry!" Blake smiled.

Shou Shi turned back to Lloyd angry. "You've learned nothing from your past mistakes," he said in a calm tone despite his anger.

"I told you, I will do whatever I have to do to protect my children," Lloyd said standing firm.

Jay walked behind Shou Shi to block him from the kids and Nya on his right to block him from the door. "It's over," she said.

"You can't defeat me, Ninja, this you know, but I'm done here. Unfortunately today you all will live to fight another day." With that, he disappeared.

**_In Another Place _**

"_I did as you requested your highness." the boy bowed._

"_And did you ask the my creations to fall back?"_

"_Yes your highness," the boy said._

"_I'm glad you just happened to be in the area."_

"_Yeah….. Do you really think they're that dumb?" the boy asked._

"_The boy with the Golden Eye wishes to be a hero. He will do anything to achieve his goal, and those around him will do anything to protect him. It will work. This I know. Now bow to the Three Kings and be on your way."_

"_Yes your highness." _


	7. Notebook

"You followed us?" Robin yelled at Lloyd once they got back to the dojo.

"Would you have preferred we didn't?" Lloyd turned from helping Sally with her minor injuries.

Robin crossed his arms angry "Yes."

"We would've died Robin," Sally said.

"It's not about that. They didn't trust us." Robin said frustrated.

"If they had we would be dead," Sally yelled.

"You know what Sally? You just don't get it." Robin glared.

Sally was fuming and pushed Lloyd to the side "No Robin. You're the one who doesn't get it. They saved our lives and your complaining about the lack of trust? It bothers me that we weren't able to beat Shou Shi and that they couldn't trust us to do it, but their lack of trust saved us. Don't you understand?"

"I don't care," Robin said. "We could've maybe saved ourselves if we had th-"

"Enough!" Lloyd yelled. "If you probably wanted us to leave you for dead, I'm sorry that we didn't. Your life wasn't the only at stake though Robin. If you had been the only one there, then maybe I would've."

Robin paused. He was furious with his father. "So you wouldn't have come for me?"

"I didn't mean that," Lloyd said frustrated. "Look, Robin, I love you. That's why we followed you, to make sure you were safe. It wasn't because we didn't trust you."

"Don't lie to me," Robin said. "You didn't come for me. If anything you came for him," he said pointing at Zachery who was being helped by Terry. "You've never cared for me, and you know what? I understand why mom left you now."

"What did you just say?" Lloyd asked shocked.

"You're the reason mom left," Robin repeated.

"I think you're done, Sally," Lloyd said. "I'm sorry that you feel that way, Robin. I really am." He then got up and went into his office.

"If you aren't the biggest jerk on the planet, I don't know who is," Sally said.

Robin glared at her annoyed. "You don't know anything about me."

"I've known you forever." She said.

"Oh shut up," Robin said between gritted teeth. "Who are you to say anything to me?"

"A friend," Sally said.

"Think again." Robin turned and left before Sally could say anything, and she didn't have the energy to give chase. He walked upstairs to seclude himself in one of the empty rooms. He opened the door to find a notebook on the floor. The notebook was decorated with dragons and spirals. Robin walked to it and picked it up. What is this doing here? He thought to himself. He opened it and read from a page in the middle of the book.

**_My powers grow weak, and this medicine, this vial medicine, is the only thing keeping me alive._**

**_The medicine will not keep me alive for much longer though. Even with its long-lasting effects, it cannot make man live forever._**

**_Yet, despite this, I have to continue working towards my ultimate goal._**

**_I must._**

Who wrote this? Robin asked himself. He flipped to the first page of the book to search for a name but was interrupted by Zachery. "Dad's depressed again."

"I don't care," Robin said angrily.

"What did you do?" Zachery asked leaning on the doorframe.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Robin asked turning to face him. Zachery annoyed him to no end.

"Maybe, maybe not," Zachery smirked.

Robin turned away from his brother. "If you're just here to annoy me, then you can leave."

"What's that?" Zachery asked looking over his shoulder.

Robin jumped alarmed, dropping the book. "What the heck? When did you get over here?"

"Uhh…. I walked over here while you were talking." Zachery said.

"Oh," Robin said. "How much did you read?" he asked.

Zachery raised his eyebrows in confusion for a moment, but then shrugged it off as a joke. "All of it. It's very easy to read blank pages."

"What? The page isn't blank." Robin said picking up the book and flipping back to the first page. "See! It says, my dear dumb brother.

**_This is a record I am writing of my History so that everyone will know the man who destroyed the elemental masters._**

**_I am Shou Shi._**

Shou Shi?" Robin paused in the middle of reading.

"What?" Zachery asked in complete confusion. "Stop making things up. That page is completely blank."

"Seriously?" Robin asked. "Stop messing with me. You just want to take credit for finding it."

"What? No. I'm serious Robin. The page is empty." Zachery said folding his arms.

Robin got angry. "There are words written here."

"Fine. Finish reading it then." Zachery challenged.

"Fine." Robin accepted.

**_Some might say I am a magician, but I despise that title._**

**_Magic is for the weak. I am all-powerful._**

**_Though the power I have is not elemental but a different sort, it is none the less Power._**

**_With my power, I will create a new world in my image. A world without elemental masters._**

**_You the reader might ask what is my reason, and I will answer you with this. _**

**_Everything does not have a reason or purpose, nor does everything need a reason or purpose._**

**_In short, I have none._**

**_I decided one day this is what I want to do, and how I want to live._**

**_Is that disturbing to hear dear reader?_**

**_I'm sorry if it is, but the fact is that is how it is._**

**_I will take the lives of everyone who stands against me, and all of my enemies._**

**_I will have my way._**

"Do you still think I made this up?" Robin smirked.

Zachery felt unsettled "No. This is weird though."

"Should I continue?" Robin asked feeling a bit unsettled himself.

"Yeah," Zachery said nodding his head.

Robin turned to the next page and continued reading.

**_I have done it! I have killed Wu Garmadon, and who would've known the key to his demise was Misako Garmadon._**

**_Love is such a cruel emotion to those who feel it._**

**_Once her head hit the floor the man was easy to beat, and now the Ninja are at their weakest._**

**_How grand it feels to be me at this moment._**

**_Is that too much for you dear reader?_**

**_I'm sorry if it is, but the fact is that is how it is._**

**_I have taken a step forward on my journey to triumph._**

**_I will have my way._**

"Garmadon? Dad never mentioned a Wu or Misako." Robin said confused.

Zachery thought on it for a moment. "Maybe his parents?"

"Mental note, ask dad about his parents," Robin said and continued.

**_Weak._**

**_They're all weak._**

**_Every last one of those Ninjas are weak._**

**_It was to easy, and now they hide._**

**_I am enraged._**

**_How dare they?_**

**_I now must take the time to find them and kill them._**

**_Why can't they just understand? They aren't meant to live in my perfect world._**

**_The hunt is on though. I will destroy them all. Rip them to bits, and watch as their blood leaves their bodies._**

**_Is that too gruesome for you dear reader?_**

**_I'm sorry if it is, but the fact is that is how it is_**

**_I will kill all of the elemental masters in existence._**

**_I will have my way._**

**_I have succeeded in killing most of the elemental masters._**

**_Those of whom are not dead are on this list:_**

**_Zane (Searching for body)_**

**_Jay Walker_**

**_Skylor_**

**_Kai_**

**_Karlof _**

**_Kyle_**

**_Cole Hence_**

**_Lloyd Garmadon_**

**_Nya Walker_**

**_Zeke_**

**_There may be some others out there, but they will be easy to kill._**

**_There are almost no elemental masters, and I am enjoying this little game of hide and go seek._**

**_Does that scare you, dear reader?_**

**_I'm sorry if it does, but the fact is that is how it is_**

**_I will continue my hunt._**

**_I will have my way._**

**_I captured one of those nuisance elemental masters who call themselves Ninja._**

**_Cole Hence_**

**_I will not kill him, for I still have use for him._**

**_He will be the key to defeating the Ninja._**

**_I am very delighted with this feat._**

**_Does that disturb you, dear reader?_**

**_I'm sorry if it does, but the fact is that is how it is_**

**_I will triumph against the Ninja._**

**_I will have my way._**

**_I have not written anything recently, and for this I'm sorry._**

**_You've missed about 5 years, but then again you have not._**

**_No elemental masters have been killed in 5 years. That is until today._**

**_I have succeeded in erasing Kai, Skylor, and Karlof from existence._**

**_All it took was fire._**

**_Metal melts in fire, and people melt in fire._**

**_I made sure at least one of them died in a way that would make up for the time I lost._**

**_Watched as he melted in my furnace, slowly. His screams of pain were music to my ears._**

**_Does that sadden you, dear reader?_**

**_I'm sorry if it does, but the fact is that is how it is_**

**_I will continue on my journey to creating the perfect world._**

**_I will have my way._**

**_Who would've guessed my powers were flawed._**

**_I was born into this world with this power, does this mean I was born to die?_**

**_No matter. I will live as long as I am able with the medicine the Reginald made for me._**

**_I will have my way._**

**_My powers grow weak, and this medicine, this vial medicine, is the only thing keeping me alive._**

**_The medicine will not keep me alive for much longer though. Even with its long-lasting effects, it cannot make man live forever._**

**_Yet, despite this, I have to continue working towards my ultimate goal._**

**_I must._**

**_Because no matter what, I will have my way._**

**_The warehouse by the docks._**

"That's it," Robin concluded.

"Should we show the others?" Zachery asked.

"No way!" Robin yelled. "Anyway, I wonder what warehouse by the docks meant," he said thoughtfully.

"You think it could be his hideout?" Zachery asked.

"Of course it's gotta be," Robin said jumping up.

"This doesn't feel right," Zachery said standing up. "I could see the words."

"You could see them the whole time?" Robin asked getting aggravated.

"No. I could only see the warehouse by docks. That probably means he didn't write that part." Zachery said.

"That doesn't mean anything, Zachery," Robin said. "I'm gonna go check it out."

"We need to tell them first," Zachery told him.

"No," Robin said annoyed. "We're not telling anyone."

"If you don't, I will," Zachery said.

"No, you won't," Robin said knocking Zachery on the floor. Zachery tripped Robin causing him to fall on him hitting his already throbbing chest. He gasped on impact, feeling dizzy from the pain. Robin noticed this and pressed his hand down with his full weight on the injury. Zachery screamed in pain, and Robin quickly covered his mouth in hopes that no one heard. Too late. He heard someone coming up the steps. Robin, while applying more pressure to the wound, grabbed Zachery by the hair and slammed his head on the ground with enough force to knock him out.

"What happened?" Nya asked seeing the two on the floor.

Robin racked his brain for a quick excuse but came up with nothing. "Robin, what happened?" Nya asked again this time alarmed. She noticed that Zachery was not conscious, and rushed to their side.

"Zachery had a fit, and then he passed out," Robin said.

"Is he ok?" Nya asked.

Robin shrugged "He's usually fine afterward."

"Okay," Nya said a little less worried. "Let's bring him to my room."

"Does that mean I have to carry him?" Robin asked her.

"Yes," she said. Robin picked Zachery up and placed him on the bed in Nya and Jay's room.

"Am I free to go?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Robin." Nya rolled her eyes. "The fact that you not at all worried is a little bit worrying."

"This happens all the time," Robin said walking towards the door trying to sound casual. "Seeya," he said running down the steps before she could say anything. Making sure that no one noticed he grabbed his suit and staff and headed out.

"Somethings wrong," Nya whispered to herself after Robin left. She decided to wait for Zachery to wake up to get to the bottom of it.


	8. Robin and the Trash Cat

The street ahead was dark. Robin questioned why he even bothered to take the back roads anyway. He was no longer near the dojo, and he was sure no one had followed him. The way he was going made him feel paranoid. He tried to shake off the feeling, but it bothered him to no end. It was too quiet there, and the sounds that he heard occasionally made him jumpy. The city lights were on, but the darkness seemed to swallow Robin whole. It was uncomfortable more than anything else. The city was beautiful at night though, especially when it was raining. He wondered for a moment if it was really the darkness making him uncomfortable or the rain. His mind started to drift as he thought about what he had done to his brother. Instead of remorse, Robin felt as though he had to hurry before Zachery wakes up and tells Nya. He started to walk faster. Robin had to beat Shou Shi by himself. He was going to prove himself to his father. The sound of someone bumping into a trash can stirred him out of his thoughts. "Who's there?" he yelled.

"Meow." he heard as a stray cat walked out of the trash can.

Robin sighed in relief. "Shoo!" he yelled trying to scare the cat off. The cat stared at him and hissed making him jump back. "Ok ok. You don't have to leave," He said backing away slowly. The cat turned the other way and started hissing again. "Gee, what do you want me to do? Apologize?" Robin asked that cat as if he would get a response. Then Robin heard something behind the trash can move. "What one of your little cat friends get stuck in the trash?" The cat hissed louder and started pawing at the trash can. "Geez... I'm sorry. Gosh. If I help you get your cat friend out will you stop making that noise? I mean, you sound like you're dying." The cat looked at him and hissed again. "Fine, I'll leave." He walked away from the demented cat and out of the alley. So close to the warehouse now he thought to himself. Suddenly there was a scream and the sound of footsteps. Robin looked behind him and found Blake running out of the alley.

Robin jumped in surprise. "Dude….. What the heck are you doing here?"

"I saw you leave, and I was wondering what you were doing. That's all." Blake said catching up to him. "That was one vicious kitty. It scratched my face."

"Oh, so you were the cat that got stuck in the trash?"

"Wait, what?" Blake asked confused. "I wasn't a cat, and I didn't get stuck. I was hiding behind the trash can."

"So, wait... you were behind the trash?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't have had enough time to climb in." Blake confirmed.

Robin slammed his fist into his hand. "That explains why the cat was hissing. I thought another cat got stuck in there."

"There was one in there before?"

"What? No. The cat was... wait... there was one in the trash." Robin said remembering the cat came out of the trash.

"So, there was or there wasn't?" Blake asked.

"There was."

"Anyway, this cut burns." Blake rubbed his throbbing cheek. "Got a band-aid on ya?"

"Nope." Robin paused for a moment and then bust out laughing. "You could get rabies."

Blake stepped back and gasped. "That thing had rabies?"

"Dude, that thing was psycho. It probably did."

"I'm too young to die from rabies," Blake said panicking.

"I was just kidding. Cooldown hot head." Robin laughed

"I think that's the wrong-"

"It doesn't matter." Robin quickly interrupted him.

"O...k. Anyway, don't scare me like that." Blake shuddered at the thought of rabies.

"Sorry. After all, we need to test you so we can know for sure." Robin said seriously.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Robin said.

Blake fell to his knees. "I'm gonna die. On my grave, it's gonna say 'this ninja died of rabies.'" he half screamed. "Of all the ways to go. I was pretty much taken by a cat. Go ahead Robin, leave me here to die." he lied on the floor over dramatically.

"Could you kids be quiet!" In the apartment building to their left, a woman was sticking her head out of a building waving a knife that had something dripping from it.

"Sorry, lady!" Robin yelled back. "C'mon Blake, that lady has a knife and I don't wanna know what's on it," he whispered.

"I'm gonna die anyway, what does it matter if that lady kills me," Blake whined not getting any quieter.

"I asked you to be quiet!" The woman yelled again.

"Sorry again!" Robin yelled. "Blake come on."

"Come and kill me, lady!" Blake yelled.

"You wanna die? Fine!" The woman moved away from the window and out of their site.

"Blake! What did ya have to do that for?" Robin screamed. "I'm not gonna die!"

"You can leave," Blake whined.

"Fine! I will." Robin turned and started running.

"Wait!" Blake yelled.

"What?" Robin yelled back fearing for his life.

"I don't wanna die alone." Blake cried.

"Then get up!" Robin said running back to him.

"You boys are still out here talking." the woman said coming out of the apartment building.

"Get up and run!" Robin yelled yanking Blake off of the ground.

"Ok, ok," Blake said. They both ran past the woman through the now pouring streets of Ninjago They finally managed to get a good distance away from the apartment building and stopped to brake.

"Go home, Blake." Robin panted.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because of what you just did."

"You don't understand what it's like to be on the brink of death," Blake said.

"I do. I just was!" Robin yelled.

"What're you doin' out here anyway?"

"I have a secret mission." Robin accidentally blurted out.

"Really?" Blake asked excitedly.

Robin sighed. "Yes. It has something to do with Shou Shi."

"What are you guys doing?" Jay asked coming from behind them.

Blake and Robin both jumped surprised. "Uncle Jay," Blake said alarmed. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you both leave. Robin, why are you dressed like that?" Jay asked.

"Ummm….."

Before Robin could actually form a sentence, Blake said "He has a secret mission."

"What?" Jay asked confused.

"Well…."

Robin tried again, but Blake interrupted once more and said. "He said it had something to do with Shou Shi."

"What?" Jay said asked again. "What are you talking about?"

"I can explain," Robin said quickly. "It's Cole. Shou Shi told me privately that Cole was gonna die in another 10 minutes, and the only way to save him is for me to come to the warehouse alone."

"When did he tell you this, Robin?" Jay questioned.

"When we were at the bar. He pulled me to the side and told me 'The Ninja Cole is going to die' around now and 'if you meet me then you can save him.'" Robin lied.

"Why didn't you tell us immediately?" Jay asked upset.

"Uhhhh….. he told me to come alone and not to tell anyone." Robin lied again.

"Then we need to hurry," Jay said picking up the pace.

"Wait!" Robin chased. "We don't even have a plan."

"What was yours?" Blake asked.

"Uhhh... take them head-on," Robin stated simply as they entered another alley.

"That's a horrible plan," Blake said.

"We'll come up with a new plan later. First, we have to get there." Jay said.

Robin scowled "Why is it that you're just freely changing my plans. I'm the one who planned this mission."

"Planned this mission?" Jay questioned. "Doesn't really sound like you had a plan at all. If you rush in, you'll get yourself killed."

"Well, it's better than nothing," Robin said crossing his arms.

"Well, I've got something that's even better than your half nothing." Jay smiled brilliantly. "I'll brief you guys once we find a place to hide near the building."

"Whatever," Robin said giving up on the idea of shaking the two of them off. My half nothing, he thought to himself. Who does Jay think he is? He suddenly bumped into Jay not noticing he had come to a stop. "Why'd you stop old man?"

"If we walk any further, we might be seen," Jay said quietly.

"Let's stay back then," Blake suggested.

Robin peaked outside of the alleyway at the warehouse. "No one's even out."

Jay quickly pulled his head back in. "He could have spies anywhere. Shou Shi's just that type."

"So, what plan were you talking about earlier?" Blake asked.

"My plan is, we sit and discuss a rational plan," Jay said smartly.

"Really?" Robin and Blake said in unison.

"What?" Jay shrugged. "It's not like you guys have anything better."

"My plan was 100% better." Robin disagreed.

"No." Blake shook his head slowly. "No, it wasn't."

"Whatever," Robin said aggravated. "What do you guys suggest?"

"We probably should split up," Jay said. "You guys should go find Cole, and I'll find Shou Shi."

"What if we run into Shou Shi?" Blake asked.

"Then run and scream," Jay said. "Got it?"

Robin ran his hands through his hair frustrated. "That's a horrible plan. Then what if we end up caught anyway? Then we lose."

"Look, we don't have a lot of options here. Unfortunately, sometimes a part of the mission is taking a risk. Even if we had a solid plan, nothing is guaranteed. Yes, it would be a lot better if we had a solid 100% thought out plan, but we don't so we just go with the best we can come up with." Jay said. "So, what do you guys say?"

"I'm all in!" Blake said as if he didn't understand how detrimental the mission was.

"Fine." Robin rolled his eyes.

"Good! Then let's go." Jay said. "We rendezvous here. If you guys get here first, don't wait just run back to the dojo. Got it?"

"Whatever," Robin said crossing his arms and rolling his eyes again. Blake nodded and gave an affirmative thumbs up, understanding the detriment of the situation enough not to argue. After a while of looking for an entrance to the warehouse, and trying to stay out of site, Blake found a gap in the back of the warehouse that they could crawl in undetected.  
"It's empty," Robin said not nearly as impressed as he thought he would be. Blake crawled in after coming up looking disappointed as well.

"I thought it would be like a tv show villains lair," Blake said disappointed.

"Yeah. Me too." Jay said equally as disappointed. The warehouse looked exactly like what it was, an abandoned warehouse. There was broken molded wood everywhere, and it looked like the ceiling would collapse any second, but other than that nothing really notable.

"So, what do we do now?" Robin asked kicking a wooden plank.

"There's got to be an entrance somewhere," Jay said examining his surroundings. "It's always like that. I think it is anyway."

"Super-secret underground bad guy lair? Sweet!" Blake said excitedly looking around for an entrance.

"Good thinking Blake, it's gotta be underground," Jay said moving to help with the search.

"Why underground?" Robin asked kicking another wood plank.

"I just figured that since the warehouse isn't all that big, it couldn't be anywhere else. Unless he gave us the wrong place." Blake said.

"Yeah, I knew that," Robin said starting to pat down the walls.

"Then why are you patting the walls?" Blake asked.

"Stairs, doors, etc," Robin said trying to lean on the wall. Instead, he slipped on a rotted plank and hit the wall with a heavy thud pushing it in a little. "Ow!" he whined holding his head.

Blake was the first to notice the odd indentation. "Should that be like that?" he asked wondering why Robin falling on it would have any huge impact on the wall. Jay and Robin both turned their attention to the wall. "I mean how do you get such a long and deep crack just from falling on a door."

"Unless... Robin tried to push it in more." Jay instructed. Robin, for the first time in his life, did exactly what he was told without talking back. He pushed the wall with as much force as he possibly could and it started to move in more.

"A door?" Blake asked moving to help him.

"Of course, you idiot," Robin grunted. Jay came to help the two push. Together they pushed with all their strength. There was a crack and the door slammed into the wall behind it, and Jay and Blake fell into the wall behind. Robin fell into a pole that went straight down the middle of what looked like an elevator.

"Ugh!" Robin moaned. "Why me?"

"Uhhhh... I'm not sure it was supposed to open that way." Blake said noticing that the door broke from what should've been its hinges.

"Oh, it was a sliding door!" Jay said.

"What the heck is this rope down the middle for? And why is it tied to this dumb pole?" Robin asked while untying the knot.

"Robin that may not be a go-" Blake was unable to finish before the air was knocked out of his lungs.


	9. The Warehouse

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Blake was screaming even after they had stopped falling.

"Blake, shut up!" Robin yelled. The pain from the fall wasn't anything compared to the shock of it, and the shock of it couldn't compare to how long it was. "I think I hit my head one to many times on the ceiling."

"Why'd you untie the rope?" Blake said getting off the ground and brushing himself off.

"Don't ask me stupid questions!"

"Both of you shut up." Jay intervened. "Come help me with the door."

"I think it's another sliding door," Blake observed as Jay and Robin started pushing the door.

"Oh," Jay said changing to pulling. The door opened immediately when he pulled it by the handle. "That was surprisingly easy."

"How does that even work?" Robin asked completely dumbfounded.

"Well, you just pull and the do-"

"Not that. The rope." Robin interrupted.

"What rope?" Jay asked.

"The one he untied," Blake answered.

"Please stop talking." Robin rolled his eyes angry.

"Sorry," Blake said sincerely.

Jay took a step out of the elevator to look around. "This elevator looks really old. Actually, everything down here looks old."

"Like you." Robin laughed.

"Haha, Robin," Jay said looking like he had just tasted something bad. "I'm not that old."

"Aren't you like in your 40's?" Robin asked.

"Anyway, we should get going," Jay said cheerily changing the subject. Robin folded his arms disappointed, and Blake followed silently. The hallway they walked through had walls of dirt, and what looked like nothing for miles. They soon found out that was just an optical illusion. The hallway was actually really short. Jay bumped into the wall in front of him thinking there was more to it, and both Blake and Robin followed suit.

"I say again, why me?" Robin whined.

"At least it's not a brick wall," Blake said.

"At least you weren't in front," Jay complained pushing the other two back. He paused to look around for a moment. "Ironically there are two different paths. So, this is where we split up. I'll go left you guys right."

"Whatever," Robin said. Blake in turn nodded.

Jay tapped Robin and Blake on the shoulder and looked at both of them. "If you run into Shou Shi run. Got it?"

"Got it," Blake assured him.

"Got it?" Jay asked turning to Robin.

Robin stood still for a moment aggravated, but after a minute gave in. "Got it."

"Good!" Jay said satisfied. "Stay safe." He turned and made his way down the left path. Blake watched his Uncle disappear and turned to go down the right path with Robin.

"Why couldn't we fight Shou Shi?" Robin complained.

"We did once. That did not turn out well." Blake said simply.

Robin scowled at him and didn't speak anymore. Blake felt the tension and decided it would be best to be quiet anyway. This time the hallway was extremely long. No tricks or illusions. There was nothing notable about this hallway either. There was just dirt as far as the eye could see. As they continued to walk in silence, they finally came to the end of the hallway. In front of them was a large metal door. Robin put his hand on the door and shivered from the cold. As he opened the door, he was met with an odor so bad it made his eyes water. "What's with the smell?" Blake coughed covering his mouth with his shirt.

"How am I supposed to know?" Robin said annoyed.

"Hey! Hey!" They herd someone to their left scream. It was so dark it was impossible to see anything around them.

"That could be a guard or something," Blake whispered.

"Run!" Robin yelled. He bolted straight ahead of him and Blake followed.

"Wait!" They heard the voice scream, but that didn't stop them. Robin came to a sudden halt as he ran straight into a rail stopping himself from falling with his hands. He sighed in relief just as Blake bumped into him from the back, and he found himself falling. Unable to see anything around him, Robin screamed in panic. He thought he felt his life flash before his eyes before Blake quickly grabbed onto his ankle. Blake pulled him up with all of his strength knocking them on the floor.

Suddenly they heard a dry cackling laugh. "You idiots must be new recruits or something. Although Shou Shi doesn't often do that. What's your job anyway?"

"Huh?" Blake asked winded and confused.

"Ummm... Yeah. We're new recruits. What's it to you?" Robin said.

"Like I thought. You're idiots." The voice said again.

"I am a highly regarded member of this Shou Shi society." Robin frowned. Not that anyone could see him.

"Ha! There are only a few people Shou Shi highly regards. None of who we know, but you definitely aren't one of them." A different voice further in the distance said. "Anyway, it doesn't make any sense for you to be new recruits. Who are you guys?"

"Like I told you. We're recruits." Robin said hoping he could get away with it.

The second voice laughed. "If you're afraid we're gonna do something to you, don't be. We can't, because we're all prisoners here."

"Prisoners?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." The first voice rasped. "Prisoners."

"Why aren't there more voices?" Robin asked.

"They're either dead, or they've lost their will to live." The second voice said softly.

"Or we're not dumb enough to interact with the guards." Another voice chimed in.

"Or that." The second voice said. "If you don't believe us, walk backward till you reach the door. There should be a torch there."

Blake did as he was told before Robin could protest, and found the torch. He tried to lift the torch off of the wall only to find it was firmly attached to it. Without thinking he lit the torch with his power, and the room slowly lit up. The light spread all across the room in a zigzag pattern revealing rows and rows of cages.

"You idiot!" Robin yelled. "What if they were lying?"

"Well, we weren't ya moron." The first voice said. "So, you're just two kids. Huh! How'd you two get down here?" They turned to see a scruffy elderly looking man partially shielding his eyes from the light.

"More importantly, how did you light that torch?" Said the man with the third voice. He was hard to see, but could be described as the "calm, cool, and collected" type just by his stance.

"Uhhhh..." Blake started trying to find a reason.

"Elemental Masters?" came a women's voice from the cage beside the old man.

"Don't tell me you fools have powers." The scruffy old man said.

Blake awkwardly shook his head and attempted to lie, "No. Of course not."

"Look, that doesn't matter," Robin said. "Right now, I'm looking for a Cole Hence."

"That would be me." The second voice said. They turned to his cell and saw his powerful figure. As they walked closer, they got a better view, and also a better whiff of what a man who hasn't bathed in years smells like. They both coughed and covered their mouths as they took a mouth full of the polluted air. "What?" Cole asked.

"I know you've probably had to be like this for a while, and no offense cause it's not your fault, but-"

Before Blake could finish his sentence, Robin said, "You reek dude!"

"I admit I stink, but it can't be that bad," Cole said sniffing himself.

"Oh, it's bad," Robin said trying to breathe without smelling.

"That doesn't matter right now." Cole shrugged. "Why were you two looking for me?"

Blake stared at him getting a good look at his features. This was definitely Cole Hence, the black ninja. He was a tall muscular man with overgrown hair that overshadowed almost all of his features, but his presence was what really amazed Blake. His presence told you that he was more than just physically strong, it said that he was a man who had endured a lot.

"You're really the black ninja? Cole Hence?" Robin asked.

"Do I have a reason to lie?" Cole raised his hidden eyebrows at him.

"He's got a point," Blake said.

"So, you gonna let me out?" Cole asked. Robin stood for a moment in thought. "Do you really have time to stand around and think about this? The more time you waste the more danger you both are in."

"Fine." Robin rolled his eyes. He pulled the bars of the cell, and nothing happened. Robin sat wide-eyed in amazement.

"What?" Cole asked.

"I can't believe it." Robin laughed.

"What?" Cole asked again. This time with concern in his voice.

"We don't have a key," Robin whined. "We've been standing here all this time, and we don't have a key." It was that Cole stuck his neck up to the bars of the cage.

"What're you doing?" Blake asked concerned for both of their sanity.

"Can you break this collar?" Cole asked pointing to his neck. "It suppresses my powers. If you can break it I should at least have enough strength to bend the bars."

"How are we gonna reach it if we can't break the bars?" Robin asked annoyed.

Cole shoved his neck to the bars "You can reach it now can't you?"

"How am I supposed to break it?"

"Do you always ask so many annoying questions?" Cole asked backing away from the bars. "I mean really. All you've done is whine."

"Well, I don't have to help you." Robin retorted.

Cole backed away from the bars and frowned. "Then why are you here?"

"Ummm..." Robin stood in thought for a moment.

"He has a good point, Robin," Blake said.

"You shut up!" Robin turned to him angrily.

"I can melt the lock on the collar!" Blake said excitedly.

"Then get over here kid," Cole said once again shoving his neck up to the bars. "It's here." He pointed. Blake walked to him and created a small light on his finger. Trying his best not to hurt Cole, he burned a hole where the collar connected. Once that was done Cole was able to pull the prison bars apart. "Now we can release the others," Cole said

proceeding to go to each cell and open the bars.

"We don't have time!" Robin said pulling him away. "Your old pal Jay's here and he's about to go head to head with Shou Shi."

"What?" Cole turned.

"Exactly what I said!" Robin yelled. "Why is everyone here def and stupid."

"Bolobo, do you think you can get everyone out of here?" Cole said opening his cage and breaking the collar around his neck.

"Leave it to me." The man with the exceedingly long beard said.

"Come on!" Blake yelled standing by the exit. Cole ran over to where Blake stood, Robin, following close behind him.

"You guys do know how to get out of here right?" Cole asked.

"We're not morons," Robin said offended.

"Really? Hard to tell." Cole mumbled. "Lead the way." They ran down the halls trying to find their way back to the crossroad where they split up with Jay. Suddenly they heard an explosion over top of them.

"You don't think?" Blake stopped afraid of what that explosion might've meant.

"Let's go!" Cole said running to the elevator that brought them down there. "How do you get this thing to work?"

"I think it'll go up if you pull that rope," Robin said remembering how they fell.

"Got it!" Cole pulled the rope, muscles bulging from the strain.

"We're moving!" Blake observed.

"What did you think would happen?" Robin asked.

"Not now!" Cole grunted. It took a while, but Cole finally managed to pull them to the top floor. Another explosion almost made him lose his grip. "Get out!" Cole commanded. Both Robin and Blake jumped out of the elevator.

"Tie it to that pole. It'll keep the elevator in place." Blake said. Cole did what Blake said, and hesitantly let go of the rope. The elevator stayed in place as Blake said it would to Cole's relief. He stepped out the elevator very carefully and managed to get out just before the thing crashed down due to the shock wave of another explosion.

Jay came flying through the warehouse stopping when he hit a beam. Shou Shi came in after him with a smug look on his face. "So, you've come to join us, have you?" Cole ran at him fist prepared to hit him hard. He never made it close to landing the punch. He was blown back by a blast, his body hitting one of the warehouse's main supporting beams and breaking it. Blake blasted him with fire not thinking twice about burning the man alive. Shou Shi absorbed the power and shot it back at him. Robin managed to knock Blake to the ground before the blast could hit. The warehouse was on fire.

"Kid don't use your powers!" Cole yelled.

"Sorry!" Blake said.

"At this rate, the whole building will collapse." Jay groaned getting up. Shou Shi walked up to Robin and grabbed him by his shirt. "Leave him alone!" Jay yelled shooting a bolt of lightning at him. Shou Shi deflected it, and Jay barely managed to dodge in time. The bolt hit the beam he was using to support himself, and the ceiling started to collapse.

Shou Shi turned his attention back to Robin and said "Thank you for falling into my trap."

"Thank you for falling into mine!" Robin exclaimed taking the hidden dagger from his side and stabbing Shou Shi in the stomach with it. He released Robin and reeled back.

"You little brat!" Shou Shi yelled taking the dagger out. Cole tackled him from the side wrestling the dagger out of his hand. Shou Shi blasted him making his body hit the ceiling and more debris came falling from the ceiling. Cole groaned in pain as Shou Shi stood over him. Jay shot another bolt of lightning that once again was deflected. He was fortunate enough to once again doge.

"Stop blasting him!" Robin yelled.

"Do you have a better plan?" Jay asked. Shou Shi turned his attention back to Cole. He picked him up by his throat and violently slammed him down. Jay picked the dagger off of the floor and stabbed him with it again. Shou Shi kicked Jay away from, but Jay came back hooking his arm around his neck. At this point, half of the building was on fire, and the place was coming down fast. "Cole take the kids and get out of here!" Jay yelled.

Cole managed to pull himself off of the floor. "No!" his voice barely came. "I can still fi-" he was cut off by a coughing fit.

"Cole do it! Please! I'll hold him here while you guys run." Jay said.

"You really think you can do that?" Shou Shi chuckled.

"Trust me if I'm going down, you're going with me," Jay pushed the dagger deeper into him.

Cole looked at Jay and saw a fiery determination in his eyes. He knew he wouldn't take no for answer. The longer stood there thinking the more the blazing building was collapsing around them.

"Uncle Jay we can't just leave you here!" Blake said determined not to leave.

"He's right." Robin said, "We can't just leave."

Cole picked Blake up throwing him over his shoulder and holding Robin by his pants. "You don't have a choice." He said. He managed somehow to dodge all of the falling debris and could hear a faint "Thank you" from Jay. "He really cares about these kids." Cole thought to himself. They escaped the warehouse as the building collapsed. As he heard the building collapsed his heart broke knowing that he had just lost a friend, a friend he had been separated from for 15 years, and would never have the chance to talk to again. He looked back thinking maybe he wasn't really dead, but the raging fire would've killed him if the collapsed building didn't.

Coming out of his thoughts his brain finally registered Robin screaming put me down. He put both boys on the ground. Blake looked exactly how he felt, numb. Robin got up and pushed Cole. "How could you?" he screamed.

"There was nothing I could do," Cole said.

"That's not true!" Robin pointed. "You could've done something. Something instead of leaving him!"

"That's enough Robin!" Lloyd said running up to the three of them.

"I'm sorry Lloyd." Cole put his head down in despair. "I-"

"Cole..." Lloyd hugged his friend. He was happy to see him but hurt knowing he just lost one.

Sally came behind him running to them as fast as she could with Zachery and Terry in tow. "Are we too late?" She asked.

"Is that?" Cole asked. Lloyd nodded. Sally looked around for a moment, and as if he had read her mind Cole laid a hand on her shoulder and said "I'm sorry kid. He was truly a hero."

Sally backed away from him. "You're lying." she shook her head. "Mr. Lloyd please tell me he's lying!" she grabbed him and hoped that he would tell her what she wanted to hear."

"I'm so sorry Sally." was all he could say. She broke into a million pieces at that moment and cried in Lloyd's arms.

"Are you Cole?" Terry asked Cole.

"Yes, I am," Cole said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Terry. Your daughter." She said pulling him away from Sally and Lloyd.

Cole's jaw dropped in surprise. That was his daughter?

Robin felt someone touch his back. He turned to find Zachery behind him. "I know what you're gonna say."

Zachery sat beside him on the ground. "Are you ok?"

"It's all my fault." Robin despaired.

"Robin..." was all Zachery could say. They sat there for a moment in silence. "Its..."

"Don't you dare tell me it's ok," Robin said distraught. "It's not."

Zachery looked at his brother. He couldn't remember the last time he'd looked so sad. "I know."

"Then what?" Robin asked.

"Its been a long day." Zachery sighed. "Let's go home. All of us."

"I hate how we always end up with the hard jobs."

"Stop complaining and dig."

"Fine, fine."

_**NNMoS Trapped Coming Soon ~**_


	10. Trapped

**_The first chapter of Trapped (the sequel to this story) has been published! _**_**You can find it by clicking my author name under the title of the story. Enjoy!**_


End file.
